


Boston Legal Drabbles

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the world of  Crane Poole and Schmidt and the people who populate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Regrets

“Do you have any regrets?”

“Regrets about what, Denny?”

“About us.  Getting married, moving in with me, quitting the firm, any of it.  Do you?”

“We’ve been married for eight months, what made you think of that now?”

“I was watching ‘The Bridges of Madison County.”

“And, that made you think of our situation?”

“Meryl Streep’s character was in love with Clint Eastwood’s but, chose to stay with her husband.”

“And, I take it, I’m Streep and you’re the husband?”

“Yes.”

“Denny, if I’m Streep _you’re_ Eastwood, the movie would have had an entirely different ending.”

“Good to know.”


	2. A Moment in Marriage

“Denny, where did you put your wedding band?” Alan asked when he noticed Denny’s bare left hand.

 

The older man stared at his hand for a moment, then smiled. “It’s in the bedroom on my nightstand; I took it off to apply this new lotion I like.”

 

Alan went upstairs and returned with the ring. “It was exactly where you said it was,” he beamed as he placed it on Denny’s finger. “I’m not used to that. That medication is making all the difference in the world.”

 

“Get used to it. Denny Crane!”

 

“Indeed.”


End file.
